


Primal Instinct

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Perfuma is gay, acid isn’t fun, entrapta angst, entrapta is bad with feelings, entrapta’s gay, pertrapta haha, self sacrificial thoughts kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Entrapta is taken hostage by Horde Prime, she can’t help but feel as if she had failed her friends in some way.She’s happy that Perfuma was the one to save her, though.
Relationships: Entrapta/Perfuma (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Primal Instinct

Entrapta was close.

Her fingers danced over the keyboard with acute accuracy, her prehensile hair aiding her when she could not reach the next keyboard. 

All she needed to do was get into the Spire’s frequency, and cancel out all electromagnetic waves being channeled to Prime’s chips. Once she did that, all those who had been chipped would be free of his control and be able to fight for Etheria.

“Ooh… almost,” she strained, eyes darting wildly over the lines of code that splayed over the screen.

Just as she was about to punch in the final variables, she felt a cold shudder rise up her spine. She pulled away from the computer, screaming as her surroundings hummed with green energy.

She was lifted from the ground, an unsettling feeling of frigidity wrapping around her torso. She found that she couldn’t breathe, in fact she couldn’t feel at all anymore. With a final blink, she tumbled forward to the ground.

To her side, Hordak stood firmly. But no- that was not Hordak. Everything about him was so utterly wrong- his hair was pure white, his armor had been taken away and replaced by a white gown, a blaster perched on his shoulder.

The worst of it was his eyes. They held nothing within their gaze.

In fact, he almost looked perfect.

She whimpered in fear as another voice broke the growing silence.

“Welcome, little rebel,” he spoke. The man was tall, a multitude of tubes reaching into his back and neck. He loomed over Etheria in regality- this was none other than Horde Prime’s true form.

If she were not as scared as she were, Entrapta was certain she’d have gone over to inspect how the tubes connected with his body. How did they work? What was their purpose?

No. She had to focus.

“You’re just in time to witness the end of your world,” he chimed. Her eyes widened at how gleeful he sounded by these words, how he was so certain they’d fail. He was dripping with narcissism, and with how all of his clones spoke of him, she couldn’t say that she was surprised.

All she could do was hold her own hand tightly behind her back. She knew she was able to slip through the bindings, but what frightened her was that a simple action like that, could lead to the potential harm of her friends.

She had already failed them once, severed their trust in her. And Entrapta could not afford to let that happen again, not now. She bit back another cry as Horde Prime cleared his throat.

“Rejoice, Etheria, for your day of reckoning has come,” he boomed. She could make out his figure on the planet itself, arms outstretched just as he displayed before her. “I offered you mercy,” he chuckled.

“But you have spurred by good graces,” Horde Prime continued. She frowned at his tone. By her calculations, the failsafe should be functioning any second now. Perhaps if she could offer a distraction? Nothing that could harm any of the Princesses. Though, she had no control over what happened on the planet.

Perhaps she could feign an epileptic seizure? That wouldn’t seem like she poses a threat, more of an issue or hindrance for Prime to tend to. But that could ultimately lead to her own demise. 

“So be it,” he spat, alerting the short woman that he had a plan. He had a plan and she didn’t. His arm reached for her hair, and he pulled harshly.

She couldn’t help but scream as she was pulled into view of the hologram, grunting as she was dangled in front of him. She could vaguely make out Perfuma’s figure on a seperate screen, her eyes wide with terror as she helplessly called for the geeky princess.

“I’m sorry,” Entrapta cried, the rush of tears spilling down her face. “I failed, I’m sorry,” she continued. Whimpering as Prime’s fingers trailed down her cheek.

“Your resistance has been for naught,” he drowsily stated, pulling the woman higher above the ground. She groaned, clenching her eyes shut. She didn’t want to look forward and see her helpless form dangling mercilessly from evil’s clutches. “Your She-Ra has abandoned you. All that is left for your world is a terrible and eternal night,” 

“No!” She screamed, using the ends of her hair to wrap around his neck. She felt Not Hordak’s blaster point towards her, but she couldn’t care.

In the natural process, many species would give their own lives for a cause. Typically a cause that would defend the rest of their pack.

It made sense logically- she was a princess, yes, but she was not connected to a runestone. This meant she ultimately served no purpose to the Heart of Etheria, not that they would require it once- no, at this point with logistics she should have been there at this point, so _if_ Adora destroyed it.

On top of it, she was never good with people. People were never good with her. She had never made friends as a child, instead opting to work on whatever experiment or query interested her at any given moment. Her parents left her, she was alone.

So she didn’t have much to lose regardless.

But the others- Perfuma…

Entrapta bit her tongue once again. She had made her decision.

“You can’t have Etheria!” She growled, tightening her hold. She wiggled free of her restraints, using her hands to grab at his own, planting her feet on his torso and attempting to pull away. 

The blaster fired, and she fell to the ground as Prime let go, and she watched as the bolt zipped past where she had been just seconds before. 

Two more clones ganged up behind her, effectively grabbing her arms. A third came and pulled at her hair, the elastics swiftly removed and discarded as he tied it into a tight bun- one where her mobility was extremely limited.

She heard a distinct click and a growl from Horde Prime, and she dared sneak a peek at the large screen. She was greeted by her successful hacking emoticon, and could only cackle in the joy that at least some of the plan succeeded.

“My device worked! I knew it would!” She cheered, eliciting a deep growl from the Lord himself. 

“Deploy all clone battalions. Get this under control!” He hissed. She watched as Bow appeared on screen, but couldn’t pay attention as Prime approached her. “And as for you,”

His face was grim- stark- devoid of emotion. Though, deep in her eyes there was a glint of malice.

“Oh no,” she whispered as he towered above her, his multiple eyes rolling over her long hair.

“What is your use for Etheria? You call yourself a Princess yet you have no magic aside from..” he gestured towards a strand of hair struggling to free itself. “That,” 

“I’m Princess Entrapta of Dryl!” She yelled, lurching forwards. “And I’m part of the rebellion!”

“Not for long, you shall be,” he spat. “You may have deactivated all chips on Etheria, but you are still in my vicinity. You are still susceptible to being put into my control. Clear your mind, princess. For you shall soon be joining the armada of Horde Prime!”

“I won’t go down without a fight!” Entrapta threatened, baring her teeth as he leaned down.

“I’m aware,” was all he grinned as the clones holding the woman elevated her to be level with Horde Prime. Her feet could no longer reach the ground, and she bit back the rising bubble in her throat.

Was she scared? She thought back to when the last time she truly was scared occured. Could it have been when Catra.. when she betrayed her? She remembered being unsettled. She wasn’t certain that she had truly ever experienced this emotion before- at least at this intensity.

“Frightened, are we?” He mused.

“How did you-“ she was cut off by a finger being pressed to her lips. With another glint in his eye, he gestured for the clones to follow him to another room.

“Prime knows all,” he smiled. 

“You’ll never win! You don’t understand what makes us strong. And that’s why you’ll never win,” she growled, kicking against the clones’ hold.

“Ah, I can feel it,” he grinned cruelly. “The Heart is mine!” 

No. No- there was no way Adora had failed- it was a failsafe! This had to be some ploy. She dared peek at Etheria, and it seemed normal. But she still felt rising fear engulf her. 

“You can’t do this! The Heart’s power is too unstable! It will take you and the whole universe with it!” She bit out, screaming as one of the clones twisted her arm. 

“I have had enough of this chatty little rebel,” he growled. “Dispose of her now,”

Entrapta screamed again, her body being dragged across the room to where a pit of green liquid resided.

She squirmed again.

“Let me go!” She demanded. 

“My dominion was perfect,” Horde Prime trailed, eyes gazing into the stars. “Everything was as it should be. And so, it shall be again,”

The first thing she noted as she was pushed into the pool was that this liquid was definitely acidic. The second thing she noted was that acid burns. And the last thing she noted was that her head absolutely could not be submerged beneath the liquid.

And of course, her head was pulled underneath.

It began with a tingle, but pulsed into a burning sensation. Her head was pulled above the pool, and she screamed as the pain finally set in.

She didn’t notice that she had been pulled out and splayed on the ground, she was too busy calculating her estimate on when she was going to die.

It was growing difficult with the pain eating away at her nerves, but she finally came to the conclusion that this would not kill her, and that it seemed to also be eating at not only her skin, but her motivation and ability to do anything at all.

She whimpered as she was once again lifted by her hair, arms hanging limply at her side. There was a snap, and that unfortunately familiar feeling of cold and weightlessness.

She weakly opened her eyes to see the rebellion fighting against a battalion of soldiers, Horde Prime behind her as he dangled her helpless form as if she were a trophy.

And to him, she most definitely was.

“Rejoice, Etheria! For your end has finally come!” He smiled, stepping forward until she was precariously held above the cliff they stood on. “You have chosen darkness, and so, into darkness you shall be plunged,”

She watched as the earth split open, a fiery green inferno releasing it’s fury and shooting through every crack. 

“The world will end in fire,” he smiled.

Her heart panged as she saw how utterly weak the rebellion appeared, struggling to fight back. Many were nearly unconscious or already lost deep in their subconscious. 

Nobody seemed to notice her.

“And when the ashes scatter, at last, there will be peace!” His voice echoed. “Cry, Etheria! Cry for Prime’s mercy!” 

The world was falling apart. She now understood what Catra had meant when she claimed her life was falling apart. She was losing everything, she felt so distant and cold.

Now it was happening both metaphorically and literally.

“There will be no comfort for you! All the universe will be consumed in undying flame!” He continued his angered tirade. 

And then it stopped.

With a scream, she was released from his grasp, and sent plummeting towards the rocky ground.

This was how she was going to die.

She continued to scream, grunting as she felt something wrap around her waist. She dared blink her eyes open, eyes widening at the vine slithering it’s way up her body.

“Perfuma..?” She whispered as it lowered her to the ground gently. She weakly mumbled under her breath as the flower princess rushed to her side.

“Entrapta!” She cried, wrapping her arms tightly around her body. Entrapta winced, squinting at the blonde.

“You.. saved me,” she spoke. Her magenta eyes were glazed, tired and drained by fear. “Why?”

“What do you mean, ‘why’? Entrapta, you’re one of us!” Perfuma gasped, holding the tech princess in a position where she could see her eyes.

“I.. I failed you. I couldn’t finish the signal jam, and I couldn’t distract Prime long enough,” she frowned. “All the logistics point to you being mad at me. In fact, you could even hate and despise me,”

“Entrapta- it’s okay to make mistakes. You never intended to get captured by Horde Prime!” Her face softened, stroking her hair. Entrapta noticed how it was messily splayed around them. The elastic must have broken or slipped during the fall.

“Well.. I suppose,” she pursed her lips. “Are you okay?”

“Am I okay? Entrapta! You just got taken by a- pardon my language- horrible man! Are _you_ okay?” She yelled.

“Sure! Aside from a twisted, possibly dislocated arm, minor- or major acid burns- I haven’t had the time to check, sorry, and any possible fall damage, I’m all good!” Entrapta happily smiled.

“Acid..? Okay- we’ll get you to a medical tent, come on,” she awkwardly smiled, pulling Entrapta upwards and carrying her towards the others. “And.. your hair looks kind of pretty when it’s down. It makes you look very.. ethereal,” she smiled.

“You think… I’m pretty?” Entrapta’s eyes widened. “I.. I don’t think anybody’s told me that before,” 

“Well you’re hearing it now,” Perfuma smiled. Her thin fingers brushed through a few strands of Entrapta’s hair, and the lilac-haired girl smiled as she felt the soft petals of a tulip brush against her scalp.

“I think you’re pretty too,” the princess awkwardly shifted her gaze. “Ooh a bot!”

“Entrapta..” Perfuma giggled.


End file.
